


Quand on veut, on peut

by Wizzette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Peu à peu, après Poudlard, Dean devient accroc à la cigarette. Pourquoi arrêterait-il de fumer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand on veut, on peut

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour la journée mondiale sans tabac, dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Le Forum francophone est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris). Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en mettant une review.

Cela faisait quatre heures que Dean Thomas était enfermé dans le bureau au sein duquel il travaillait depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Il était à cran. Comme toutes les personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques en Angleterre, il avait passé son adolescence à apprendre à maîtriser sa magie au sein de l'école Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas eu énormément de chance : la guerre avait frappé durant ses études. Voldemort avait semé la terreur pour la seconde fois. Heureusement pour lui, Harry Potter, un garçon de son âge, avait mis fin au règne du mage noir en l'envoyant manger des mandragores par la racine. Plus que jamais, il avait été en danger. Son père, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, était un sorcier mais sa mère était une moldue. Voldemort et ses partisans voulaient tuer toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas de sang pur.

La guerre avait pris fin. La paix était revenue, même si ceux qui étaient restés en vie se souviendraient toujours des heures noires. Les mangemorts avaient été arrêté et jugé. Petit à petit, tout était redevenu normal. Poudlard s'était remis de la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu au sein de son domaine, et avait rouvert ses portes. La dernière année, durant laquelle les mangemorts avaient dispensé les cours, ne comptait pas dans leur formation. Tout le monde avait été invité à revenir. C'est ainsi que Dean avait pu faire sa septième année en compagnie d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan.

Durant cette année là, il s'était rapproché de Ginny Weasley, d'un an sa cadette. Il était sorti quelques jours avec elle deux ans plus tôt. Dean était tellement protecteur envers la gryffondor qu'elle avait fini par mettre fin à leur relation. Le garçon avait compris son erreur et avait gagné en maturité. Dean avait donc demandé à Ginny si elle acceptait de refaire un essai. Chose que la femme avait accepté. Depuis quatre ans, ils formaient un couple heureux. Bien sur, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, il y avait eu des disputes plus ou moins importantes suivies de réconciliation. Malgré tout ça, ils étaient restés ensemble et s'étaient même mariés il y a cinq mois.

.

À ce moment là, Dean était totalement à cran. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fumé. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir une cigarette entre ses mains. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Il attendait avec impatience l'heure de la pause du midi, non pas pour manger, mais pour pouvoir porter à sa bouche le petit rouleau de tabac haché enveloppé dans un papier fin. Il était totalement accroc à la cigarette.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Tout avait commencé un midi, durant la pause déjeuner. Il était embauché depuis peu dans l'entreprise moldu dans laquelle il avait postulé lorsqu'il avait souhaité retrouver le monde dans lequel il avait vécu son enfance. Il était descendu en même temps que ses nouveaux collègues. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient souhaité aller fumer avant de manger. Il les avait accompagné dehors, les regardant fumer tout en faisant connaissance avec eux.

Ils discutèrent de la cigarette. Dean avoua ne jamais avoir fumé. Il faut dire que le tabac était un produit peu exploité dans le monde magique. Il aurait eu du mal à en trouver à Poudlard. Il y avait peu de sorciers fumeurs, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasion de fumer en compagnie de moldu. La cigarette ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il avait déjà vu des personnes consommer du tabac mais n'avait jamais été tenté.

En apprenant cela, une de ses collègue lui en proposa une. Dean refusa. Même lorsqu'elle lui proposa uniquement de tirer une latte. Dean n'était pas tenté. Ils finirent par rentrer pour manger.

Le même scénario se reproduisit les jours suivants. À force de voir les autres fumer et sous leur pression, Dean accepta une bouffée de cigarette. L'une des plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il toussa beaucoup lorsqu'il éloigna l'objet de consommation de ses lèvres. Tout le monde rigola gentiment, même Dean.

Le jours suivant, on proposa une cigarette à l'ancien gryffondor. Dean refusa la première fois, mais il finit par accepter. Il en fuma la moitié d'une.

Un petit rituel s'installa. Tous les midis, lorsqu'il travaillait, il fumait une cigarette. Afin de ne pas dépendre des autres, il s'acheta ses propres cigarettes. Ginny était surprise de la soudaine passion de son mari pour le tabac. Ginny ne disait pas grand chose. Elle râlait juste lorsque ses vêtements sentaient la fumée. Dean n'était pas dépendant. C'était juste une habitude. Il fumait juste pendant sa pause repas du midi, jamais en rentrant chez lui.

Jusqu'au jour où il se mit également à fumer avant de manger lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Ginny l'obligeait à sortir dehors. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'odeur que propageait la cigarette. Même si un sortilège aurait pu régler le problème, la fille ne voulait pas qu'il reste à l'intérieur.

Petit à petit, il passa d'une cigarette à deux, puis à trois, puis à quatre par jour, tous les jours. Une le matin, une le midi, une dans l'après midi, une avant d'aller coucher. Certains jours, il en fumait plus, jamais moins. Il était devenu dépendant, il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine journalière, il l'avait compris et le déplorait. Il se sentait un peu bête d'être devenu dépendant à un objet, mais il se rassurait en se disant que plus de la moitié des jeunes adultes moldus fumaient régulièrement.

Seamus, qui a un père moldu et une mère sorcière, s'était rendu compte de la dépendance de son meilleur ami vis à vis de la cigarette. Il s'était montré très désolé en apprenant cela. Il avait tenté de parlementer afin que Dean arrête de fumer, ou au moins diminue sa consommation de tabac. Dean n'avait pas voulu. Il avait besoin de fumer. Comment pouvait-il arrêter de fumer alors qu'il fréquentait de nombreuses personnes avec une cigarette ? Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir.

Seamus avait peur pour son meilleur ami. Son grand père, un grand consommateur de tabac, était décédé d'un cancer du poumon à cause de sa dépendance. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Dean écouta attentivement celui qui était présent pour lui depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, il le rassura mais il finit par avouer qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Seamus s'en désola.

Citer tous les risques qu'encouraient les fumeurs ne servit à rien : savoir que son espérance de vie était diminuée et qu'il avait plus de chance d'attraper un cancer du poumon ou d'une autre partie du corps ou d'avoir un infarctus du myocarde et d'autres maladies cardio-vasculaire ne le fit pas changer d'avis.

Alors que Seamus voyait la cigarette comme un moyen de perdre prématurément son meilleur ami, Ginny voyait la cigarette comme une calamité. Elle ne supportait toujours pas l'odeur qui s'incrustait partout dans les vêtements et les tissus. Elle lançait des sortilèges anti-odeur, mais elle avait l'impression que ça puait toujours alors que Dean fumait toujours à l'extérieur.

De plus, elle s'inquiétait un peu pour leur économie. Ils avaient aucun ennui financier étant donné qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, mais elle aurait préféré utiliser l'argent que Dean dépensait dans le tabac pour faire des activités en couple ou s'acheter des petites décorations pour l'intérieur de leur maison.

Il n'y avait pas que les proches de Dean qui souffrait de sa dépendance. Dean lui même en souffrait, même s'il n'était pas un très grand consommateur. Il savait que certaines personnes fument plus d'un paquet par jour. Il était loin de fumer autant. Ça le désolait de voir qu'il pouvait devenir facilement irritable s'il commençait à être en manque de cigarettes. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant à quelque chose, surtout à un produit.

Il était conscient qu'il dérangeait ses amis en fumant, c'est pour cela qu'il pris l'habitude de ne plus fumer devant eux. Pour eux, il souhaitait arrêter mais il était partagé car fumer l'occupait et le détendait. Et il ne se voyait pas regarder quelqu'un fumer sans sortir lui même une cigarette.

Mais lorsqu'un soir, sa femme lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, qu'il allait être papa, et qu'elle lui demandait d'arrêter pour le bien de leur futur bébé, il décida d'essayer de tenter d'arrêter de fumer. Il y arriverait, pour sa femme, pour son enfant.

Il mettrait des patchs, il achèterait des pilules, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut, mais il se promis qu'il y arriverait.

C'est pour cela que même s'il était à cran et qu'il avait terriblement envie d'une cigarette, il résistait. Il ne fumerait plus. Il tiendrait. Ça allait être difficile, mais il y arriverait.


End file.
